Jane Porter
Jane Porter is the beautiful main female protagonist of the movies Tarzan and Tarzan and Jane, and the TV series The Legend of Tarzan. She is the first Disney Princess (official or unofficial) not to appear in one of her franchise's sequels- Tarzan II, which technically is a midquel, as the events take place in the first movie, when Tarzan is a child. She and Tarzan begin a relationship at the end of the first movie, and are married by the next movie, 'Tarzan and Jane', which takes place a year after their wedding. Disney History Tarzan Jane arrives in Africa with her father Professor Porter and Clayton, a man they hired to help protect them on their expedition, to study gorillas. She becomes separated from the group when she draws a baby monkey, soon being attacked by the whole group of adults. Tarzan comes to her rescue and they get away from the monkeys, with Tarzan giving them her drawing of the baby (what caused the entire thing). Jane attempts to get herself down from the tree she and Tarzan ended up on, but becomes stuck. She's frightened by Tarzan at first, but soon realizes he is curious about her, as she is about him. He speaks his first words of English to her (" its very nice"), to which Jane thinks he is talking about her hair. Jane is surprised he can speak and starts to befriend him. They arrive back to her camp to find it a mess from Terk, Tantor, and a group of gorillas getting into everything. Jane learns Tarzan was raised by the gorillas upon seeing him and Terk wrestle. Terk is amazed to see another being like Tarzan, and Jane is thrilled to see gorillas, but is almost attacked by Kerchak. She makes no attempt to fight back and covers herself. Kerchak leaves her alone as she doesn't attempt to hurt anyone, and the group are lead away just as Porter and Clayron arrive back to find Jane. Jane recounts the events to her father and tells of Tarzan. She begins to sketch him on the chalkboard in detail. Clayton dismisses him as just a fantasy of Jane until he arrives back to the camp. Clayton almost shoots him, but Jane pushes the gun away just in time. Jane is the one who teaches Tarzan the most about the world, helping him to speak English and learn about humans with the help of her father. Over the course of her stay, she and Tarzan start to fall in love as Tarzan starts to show her more of the jungle, showing her his world just as she taught him about hers. Clayton reminds her why they are there and convinces her to ask him about the gorillas. Tarzan says he understands when she asks about the gorillas, but cannot lead them to the herd because of Kerchak. Jane seems to back off asking afterwards and spends the rest of her time there with Tarzan. The day before they are set to leave, Jane asks Tarzan to come with her to England. Tarzan thinks it will be a one-day thing, and he can come back to Africa the next day. Jane tells him that wouldn't be possible, and its unlikely she'd ever return to the jungle. Tarzan asks she stay with him. Feeling torn, Jane runs off crying. Clayton tells Tarzan that if Jane saw gorillas (the reason she was there), she'd stay longer. Not wanting to lose her ,Tarzan agrees to lead the group to see the herd. Jane meets Kala, who Tarzan introduces as his mother, confusing Jane. The group is almost ambushed by Kerchak, but Tarzan holds him back to let them escape. Tarzan learns of his past and decides to go with Jane to England. When Tarzan arrives on the boat, he sees Jane and her father being ambushed by thugs. Jane bites the hand of one to tell Tarzan to run, but Tarzan comes to their aid, being overtaken and thrown into the brig with Jane and Porter. Jane assures Tarzan that Clayton is to blame for all of this. The group are freed by Terk and Tantor and they go to rescue the herd. Jane attempts to get Kala free but is almost attacked by a thug. Tarzan ambushes him and takes his crowbar, which Jane and him use to get Kala out. When Kerchak is shot, Tarzan lunges at Clayton. Clayton attempts to shoot him as he flees, but Jane gets in the way and tries to wrestle the rifle away. Clayton gets it back and knocks her out by striking her with the butt of the rifle. She arrives after Clayton is killed to comfort Tarzan as they go to a dying Kerchak. Jane and Tarzan share a goodbye as she gets on a rowboat to get on the ship back to England, as he decided to stay with the gorillas, being the leader now. Porter helps Jane realize she loves Tarzan and lets her know that if she chooses to stay with him, her father will understand. She gives him a hug goodbye and swims back to Tarzan, sharing their first kiss. Jane apologizes and become flustered, but Tarzan gently takes her face and they share another kiss. Porter sees his daughter and Tarzan, and decides to join them in the jungle, telling the man in the rowboat to tell the others that he never found Jane and him, saying people get lost in the jungle everyday. Jane tells the gorilla in their language that she is staying, and they all cheer. The film ends with Jane and Tarzan swinging through the trees together. Tarzan and Jane The Legend of Tarzan Other History The Original Tarzan Other Tarzan Movies Trivia *Jane Porter at one point was considered to be part of the Disney Princess franchise, but she was later removed because her dress color scheme was likely too similar to Belle's. Also, the qualifications for being a Disney Princess changed over time, and Jane wasn't on the list. **She technically is a queen, as Tarzan is the leader of the gorillas. While Kerchak wasn't considered a king, he was still the leader. Category:Tarzan Characters Category:Tarzan and Jane Characters Category:The Legend of Tarzan Characters Category:Princess Category:Married-Princess Category:Brown Hair Category:Characters Category:Unofficial Princess Category:Tarzan Category:Featured Article Category:Blue Eyes Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Former Disney Princesses Category:European Princesses Category:British princesses Category:British characters